soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
Playtime With Beatus
Playtime With Beatus is a storyline depicting how insane Beatus is in his missions to make the world happy and how much of a mystery he really is. Plot World War I Museum The story begins with a blue Hudson Hornet driving up to a World War I museum in Detroit. A man in an owl mask exits the car, takes a selfie and says "Let's go boys!!". Skipping into the museum alongside his minions each armed with double barreled M16s, they all open fire and kill dozens of people. As everyone runs around screaming, the man in the pig mask begins to giggle. "Isn't this fun?" he cackles as he guns down people with a silenced pistol Walking up to a memorial of an unknown American soldier who was decapitated and has his limbs severed by enemies, he breaks the glass and removes a Savage Model 1907 pistol from the exhibit under a label reading "THIS PISTOL BELONGED TO THIS SOLDIER'S MEMORIAL". Taking this pistol and discovering there are still rounds in the clip, he turns to see the owner of the museum hitting two of his gang members with a baseball bat. "Restrain him!" the man in the owl mask orders Grabbing the museum owner, they grab him and put a gun to his head "You are disrespecting a man brutally murdered!" the museum owner yells "Oh really? I think it would make you happy to meet him..." the man in the owl mask says with an colossal grin One of his henchmen then tosses him a KA-BAR and he begins to carve the words "I AM HAPPY NOW" in his forehead and then sticks the knife in his throat before walking away "He's probably happy now. He gets to meet some soldier guy and his ancestors. Let's go get a pizza!" the man in the owl mask says before getting back into the car and removing his mask to reveal himself as Lemuel Costner... "I Hate This Guy" The "camera" then cuts to Crazyface flushing out a hideout of a criminal organization from East Timor. As he kills (accidentally) and maims the members of the group, he gathers intelligence and turns to a television in the hideout. The television reads "BREAKING NEWS" as the news covers the robbery of the World War I museum. Frustrated, he storms out of the building and returns to his hideout. Doing research on the perpetrators and hacking security cameras from the museum, he recognizes one of the robbers who the museum owner killed. Identifying his face, he discovers that he is one of the top generals of a criminal calling himself "Beatus". "Dammit! That Beatus guy again! That's 5 crimes this month! I hate this guy!" Crazyface yells as he tosses a newspaper he was reading at the wall Calming down, he continues doing research and looking over the security footage from the museum before saving and encrypting the file to his laptop. "I need to know who this buttwipe is. He needs to be stopped." he says to himself as he turns on his TV to relax and calm down. The Hitman Chase One week has passed since the World War I Museum heist. Marvin Reilly (a.k.a Crazyface) receives a notification on a social network saying his high school reunion is in three days. Deciding he should go, he buys a plane ticket to head to his old hometown. After taking a taxi to the airport and boarding the plane, he smells human blood coming from the cockpit. Walking up to investigate, he sees an armed man with a silenced pistol firing shots at passengers. The shooter sees Crazyface charging after him and the gunman runs away. Fleeing Crazyface on foot, he displays great speed as he keeps Crazyface at a distance. Firing more shots from his pistol to keep Crazyface away, he steals one of the shuttle buses and drives away. Crazyface steals a red corvetible and chases the assassin down. Removing the gun from his briefcase gun, he fires shots at the shuttle bus and the hitman drives the bus off of a bridge and tumbles onto a concrete surface. Crazyface exits his convertible and jumps down to the attacker as his super strength keeps him from being hurt. Grabbing the shooter by his hair, he throws him down to the ground and points a taser at his head. "WHO ARE YOU!" Crazyface yells The assassin keeps quiet and dies from the trauma of his fall. Going through the criminal's pockets, he finds stolen money from the attacks and a cell phone. Going through his text messages, he sees a blocked contact sending him a message, which hires him to kill a pilot named Vincent Bolger as he is connected to a mob. The text ends with a smiley face and a signature saying "Let's make the world happier!". Crazyface realizes that only one criminal he knows of has that motive- Beatus.... The Clash in Chile Crazyface, enraged that Beatus is responsible for many crimes and is still free, continues to do research to track this crazed criminal down. After doing extensive research, he discovers that one of the members of his gang is a Chilean named Javier Abascalo. Flying down to Chile, he tracks down Abascalo by finding his teenaged son, Luis. Crazface approaches Luis (who pulls out a revolver due to him being in fear) and shoves him down and drags him into an alley. "Where is your dad, asshole!" Crazyface yells "Papi! Papi!" Luis shrieks Javier then runs towards the alley calling his sons name. Knocking the boy unconscious, he chases the sound of his father's voice and draws his taser. Javier fires shots from a sawed-off shotgun to scare away civilians and after seeing Crazyface charge after him, he runs away after tossing a throwing knife at his head. Grazing his shoulder, he stops the bleeding and continues chasing Javier. "Jefe! I am in a bit of a pickle! Bring the chopper to mi casa!" Javier yells into a walkie-talkie Firing his taser into the leg of Javier, he knocks him down and punches him in the face repeatedly while interrogating him. Stealing his phone and destroying a pistol in his pocket, he handcuffs him to a pole for the police to find him. The helicopter that Javier summoned is flying and since the pilot does not see Javier, they assume he was killed and flies away. Beatus is also in the cockpit and looks through binoculars mutters curse words under his breath. The Final Rumble Using the two cell phones he captured from minions of Beatus, Crazyface triangulates the wi-fi being used by the phone. Tracking him down to a strip club, Crazyface mutters the word "pig" under his breath before driving to the strip club to apprehend Beatus. Alerting the police, they arrive simultaneously to the strip club and walk inside. The police yell "FREEZE!" and fire pistols in the air to scare the people out of the club. Crazyface runs outside of the strip club and is tackled by a man with a knife. "You're the ugly bitch I saw in Chile. This is for Javier, your death will make him....happy" he says before lifting his knife as he tries to slash Crazyface's knife, he punches Beatus in the face. A man in a motorcycle drives by their fistfight and Beatus hijacks the motorcyle. Crazyface hijacks a police car to chase Beatus. Crazyface increases his speed to 120 MPH to ram into Beatus' motorcycle. Beatus flies into a lake and Crazyface runs into the lake. Trying to drown Beatus, he is stabbed in the leg by Beatus, who swims towards the shore and runs away. Crazyface rips the knife out of his leg and throws it into the left foot of Beatus. Falling and bleeding, Crazyface punches him in the face, as Beatus babbles to Crazyface about how fun crime is. Crazyface knocks him unconscious and hands his body over to the police... Aftermath *Crazyface draws the conclusion that Beatus is an insane sociopath who thinks crime is fun and makes others happy. *Beatus is placed into prison-asylum hybrid Sequel A sequel was eventually written about Beatus escaping prison and terrorizing New York using child minions and Crazyface teams up with Donkeyman to stop him. Category:Stories Category:Main Timeline Stories